Buried A Lie
by bruisedfingers
Summary: Keiichi and Mion know what must be done, and they take advantage of what time they have. KeiichixMion, rated M for sex and character death.


31/12/1969 16:48:00

Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni / When They Cry.

**A/N: This takes place in no specific arc whatsoever, and please excuse the inexperience.. I haven't written hetero in forever.**

**Mister Delicious approves of this fanfiction.**

**He likes the part where Keiichi gets naked.**

**-----**

"_Stainless heart that never speaks,_

_Reads like a story never sold._

_What if you just forgot,_

_what you were told?_

_You can't replace,_

_You can't retract,_

_You can't forget_

_To get what's back._

_And the rain keeps falling down._

_And the rain keeps falling upon my face._

_I look in my shattered mirror._

_Pieces of me is all I see.a_

_Shattered, broken and misplaced._

_What do I have to say?"_

~ Senses Fail

**-----**

Keiichi's POV

There was never a girl so beautiful. Her skin was smooth as velvet, and her hair, yet oddly colored, was magnificent to her features. Emerald eyes glowed like the sun, and she was as gorgeous as the ocean itself.

But no girl could ever be so ugly.

Sure, people always said looks were deceiving, but Mion Sonozaki's were the most deceptive. She seemed like just some rude, rebellious girl, with blessed attributes like her rear and her chest. But she was so twisted on the inside that it would make a grown man cry.

Well, it sure made me, at least.

**-----**

It was a calm night. The moon stood silent, admiring the stars that it loved more than anything. Despite the serenity, no one was out but us; two of a kind, yet as different as could be.

My fingers laced in her perfect, yet stained ones. I could practically feel those untraceable scars, the faces of the people who were dead because of this girl. The girl that I held in the palm of my hand, yet had no control over whatsoever.

Our feet crunched against the pavement, walking along a deserted road. Most would be intimidated by the absence of people, but I knew better.

We didn't say a word to each other because we knew. It hadn't even been mentioned to each other, but it was obvious. Ignorance is complete bliss. If I had never gotten deep into the files of the Oyashiro-sama curse murders, there'd be no reason for my death. Or perhaps hers. I won't even let Mion rid of me that easily, I don't think..

"The night is pretty," she calmly said, edging closer near me. My dark eyes gazed over at her and I smiled lightly. She seemed so.. tranquil, even in a moment like this, her sea-foam green hair glistening in the moonlight.

"Almost as pretty as you," I replied, leaning in and squeezing her hand tightly. Mion blushed lightly at that and smiled, almost like Rena would. She wasn't being like herself at all. If I had said that, she normally would've called me an idiot and hit me.

But she knew.

And she knew that I knew.

Soon enough, we found ourselves at my house, where my parents weren't home, where we were alone. Looking at her and smiling, I pulled her into the house; I wasn't going to ignore the fact that tonight, one of us was going to die.

We didn't turn on the lights. We moved into the house and sat on the couch. Mion was so much prettier than her sister, even if she was acting as coy as her now. Sighing, I leaned in and kissed her with more passion than ever before; to think I'd never see her like this again. Or even see her again at all.

I could feel her hesitance as she leaned into the kiss, leaning closer to my body. The living heat of our flesh radiated against each other's, something I savored. Before I knew it, I was all over her, licking her bottom lip while my hands explored her physique. With a light groan, she opened her mouth, letting my tongue dive into her hot cavern.

God, every part of her was so much softer than expected. So... alarmingly amazing. I couldn't resist her, no matter what I did. How was I going to get out of her mess? How was I going to avoid her blade?

Her back slid down, and I was on top of her on the couch, stroking my tongue against hers while my fingers worked on pulling up her sweater. I could tell that she wanted the same, her fingers burying in my hair and that adorable blush on her face. If only she didn't always act so tough. She really wasn't as tough as she pretended to be.

Finally, I pried her arms off me and got off her sweater to reveal a black lace bra, which I imagined had matching underwear. Pulling from our kiss, I leaned down and pecked her neck before licking that spot. I felt her shudder underneath me, sending vibrations to my groin.

So quiet, so quiet… It just wasn't like her. I didn't like it. Even considering the circumstances, it bugged me.

Needing to hear her voice, that demanding and rough voice of hers, I bit down on the spot I was fondling with my mouth. To my satisfaction, she gasped loudly, arching her neck and exposing more skin. We were both so needy in this. I panted hot breaths up her neck, tracing my finger up and down her soft skin.

"Nh.. K-Kei-chan.." she whimpered, a soft plea. Neither of us knew what it was for, most likely. We couldn't take this so slow, though; we were being watched, and we had no choice anyway. No free will.

Leaning up, I kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and then went to down to her fruity lips. She kissed me before I could get to her with a fervency so hot that I couldn't help but grind against her. A soft moan was passed between our mouths as my hand gripped her breast, our pelvises scraping against one another's through clothes.

Then the desperation set in, the desperation to feel each other's flesh, to just _feel _in general. My shirt was ripped off as her bra was unsnapped, then both our pants were gone. Soft fingers tugged on my hair, pulling me closer as I sucked on her nipples feverishly.

"Do you want it, Mion?" I asked quietly, pulling away from her breast to stare up at her. Saliva wetted her lips, emerald orbs half-lidded with pleasure. I could see the want in her eyes, but I wanted to hear it. I wanted to make her scream for more, scream my name.

"A-Ahh.." My brows furrowed, and she could see my frustration, a light pout lacing her features. To remind her of the situation, I put my hand against her covered pussy and stroked against it through the fabric.

"Oh, Ohh—Keiichi! Please!"

As if her voice wasn't drive enough, her hips bucked up, causing needed friction between us. Groaning, I quickly pulled down her panties and threw them to the side. There was no time to be cheesy and take in what beauty was below me; we had no time to waste, something I had to keep reminding myself…

Gripping her thigh, I spread her legs firmly, leaning my head in between them. She was shivering slightly with excitement, sweat running down her face. I licked my lips before taking one hand off her leg. I was a little nervous, but I went for the gold and let my finger slip into her slowly, biting my lip to keep a groan back. I could tell how hot and moist she was just from my fingers entering her. Letting another slip in, I opened her entrance more and leaned in, licking inside of her. A gratifying moan came out from Mion, just want I wanted to hear. It motivated me to lick and suck on her more, until I couldn't take it and pulled back, hurriedly pushing off my boxers to release my heated organ with a sigh.

There wasn't a need for protection, and even if there was, we wouldn't have remembered. Leaning over her body, I put my hands on her waist and rubbed the skin there gently with my thumb. Our lips met and we immediately engaged in a battle of the tongues, and slowly I pushed my shaft into her wet pussy.

"Shit, Mion!" I moaned into her mouth, clenching my eyes closed as my dick was swallowed up by her. We were both panting, and I waited to let her adjust to the intrusion. We still said nothing, though, despite the passion; if not for the deep love we had, this would be almost a one night stand, to make ourselves feel better…

Her legs wrapped around my waist, urging me to move. With a deep breath, I pulled all the way out, and then slammed back in. We both cried out as I continued fucking her, pumping in and out of her, taking her for my own.

"This—is mine—" I muttered to myself, as if trying to tell Oyashiro-sama: you may have her mind, but I have her heart. "Fuck—Mion!"

With how tight she was, how warm she was, and how quick her bucking was against my own fast fucking, I was sent over the edge. I spilled my seed inside of her, moaning at the relief of ejaculation. My body collapsed against hers, and after a minute, I slowly pulled out of her, cum dripping on my dick.

"Mion.." "Keiichi.." There was no more to be said. Our eyes staring in to each other's said it all; we knew what forbidden three words we yearned to say, but couldn't. The whole relationship, we never said them. We need what would happen.

There was shifting in her, but I ignored it. I was drowning in her eyes, and now I wonder… what's the point of living without her? Should I just let Oyashiro-sama whisper in her ear and let her kill me? I would take my life over hers anyday….

I never did figure out what I would've chosen between us.

**-----**

Mion's POV

Tears run down my face as I see Keiichi's eyes turn into lifeless orbs, turning from mine to mere space. I can't help the sobs from escaping my mouth, watching the blood drip from the wound in his heart. The knife seems like the devil itself, pierced in the organ of the only human being I've ever loved.

"K-Keiichi.." I bawl, sitting up and rocking his dead, naked body against mine. "Kei-chan.." With more cries of misery, I finally see… what a mistake this all this. Why? Why him? I should have just told him, so he wouldn't go snooping, get himself in trouble.. but that had all been before I realized I was in love with him.

I skim my finger at the tip of the blade. It had gone straight through his body, starting from the back. The point was towards me, and I whimper when I pin-pricked my finger with it.

Then I make the mistake. Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have, but I look at his face one last time: he was smiling. My face cringes up, and for once, I feel like I really know what misery is.

"Keiichi.." I whisper in his deaf ears, leaning closer and kissing his cheek. "I love you…"

**-----**

CASE FILE 003678

Victims: Maebara Keiichi; Sonozaki Mion

Time of Death: Approximately 02:00 AM on July 12th, 1983

Case: Suicide, inquiring murder for first victim

Weapon: Large butcher knife

Both victims were found dead on the couch at the Maebara family residence. Maebara is presumed to be the first dead, a knife stabbed straight through his heart and through his body. Then Sonozaki is assumed to have stabbed herself various times in the heart while the blade was sticking out of Maebara. Reason for suicide/murder is still unknown and being investigated.


End file.
